Power Rangers: Jurassic Roar
by Emolichic1
Summary: Ju wakes up after a thousand years entrapment.
1. Chapter 1

"I have shot gun," said Jake Evans.

He was the manager of Cyber Town, a skateboard store.

Megan Hart was flipping the pages of her magazine in the back and Cory sat front passenger's with his shade down and looking cool as ever with his leather jacket. Mrs. Hart, his boss came over to them. "Jake, I need you to get back to work!"

"Right away and sorry Ms. H," he said hurrying into the shop to help unload the new skateboard gear.

Jason Lee Scott finally unpacked. He owned a hardware company. He sat his boxes down and stretched his tired legs. "Man, I can get that Dojo running..."

He hated hardware. It was a 'Billy' thing. Not 'his.'

But he was doing it for a friend. Yep, you guessed it, Billy Cranston: The one and only.

A news reporter was reporting a strange sighting of a fallen meteorite. The lady put the face of the camera to the sink hole where a glow resided. It was getting stronger.

Something caught the camera woman and lifted her up. She screamed all the way.

Jason just missed it and came back to watch Soccer.

But, Kim went into an underground cave secretly hidden by boxes. She opened it up and went into the door.

Hooked up the latch and went to work.

She hit 'onscreen' and the computer came to life, immediately zooming in on the tube of a 'so called' dead Zordon. She found him after her excavation of the ruined Power Chamber.

She used these rocks in her hands to trace the tube. It blared for a minute before dying to a small buzzing. She went back to work, drilling holes into a bunch of silver bracelets. She attached Crystals inside and then, called the teens downstairs. The girl she adopted came running in first. "Kim, is it ready...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, it's done," she said excited about the completion. Then, Ju woke up from being frozen in an interlockable chamber for thousands of years.

Ju Ju Knight is the protector of the Dino Roar. It was Kim that found the Crystals during a dig for a couple of Scientists. It was for a global research of Dinosaurs.

The other Scientists are missing now. Had been since the dig which was exactly two years before.

She remembered some sick creatures coming after them. They were Abnominal's Ternazos. Ugly bones coming to life.

She can only hope that they aren't around.

Queen Shiva sat on her throne, licking up a fish stick. The nasty kind from a villain's lair. She hogged every one of them.

"When are we going to destroy the world," she said excited.

"Soon darling," said her husband Abnominal.

"You spoil me dear…"

They laughed.

Ju Ju took a look around at the pillar. "The Dino Pillar…," he whispered. He picked at the liquid and something bubbled to the surface: A large flying Ptera Zord.

"Greetings protector." "Ptera Zord…, how are you…?" "Man, I am glad to be back, man…"

The Astro Dome lit up. Cory: What's with the neat gadgets…? "That is the Astro Dome, to global warn you of approaching Pew Pods."

"So, we're like superheroes now…?"

"Yes. And it's time to get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"Powers of the Triassic Beasts Arise," said all the Rangers. They faced the monster who was terrorizing the downtown.

"I'm Henshri! And I'm going to be your worst nightmare!"

"Child's play," Cory yawned, but Jake hushed him. "Okay's all you got...," he challenged.

The monster flew into a duel with Cory, his first target to crush but got engaged with Jake, seeing that his friend was losing.

Because he started the verbal sparring.

Somewhere along the line, Jason met up with Rocky and Adam. The three agreed to meet up at the Disco Joint, a little club inside the town.

Megan hated the goo on her clothes and her fists became fast deadly balls.

The boys didn't mess with her.

Too bad, the monster did and squirted more goo. This time, she jumped and kicked him in the chest. She backstabbed him.

And then, did a swing move with Jake AND Cory, her crush.

Too neat punches and 'it' was on the ground, unmoving. Not getting up.

"Power Toss!" She threw a round object that was her weapon: The Chalice/Shield/Boomerang.

"Ice Dodge Ball," shouted Jake.

Cory also pulled out his: The Dragon Knife.

They connected everything together to form Demon Dino Mode.

Some large cannon. Pulling the trigger, monster shattered and melted into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned back to base where Kim had been watching the fight. She turned around from her seat. "Congratulations on your first assignment Rangers...!"

Eco Caves:

Ju Ju woke up all the Zords. The Triceratops, the Tyrannosaurus, and a secret one hiding in the corner: The Stego.

**Okay for suits, they will look like Mystic Force but without capes and jagged lines coming down the front sides of White pants. Also Dinosaur heads with the Ptera's visor opening and moving around. **

**Jake is White: Tyrannosaurus **

**Cory- Green: Triceratops **

**Megan- Blue: Pterodactyl **

**Kim- Pink: Stegosaurus **

She made them leave the basement. 'I have got to figure out this last piece to make the Stego come to life.'

Megan shrugged. "Hey, what's with the rush...?"

Jake: You think she's not telling us something...?

Cory: Well, I bet it's a really neat secret, but... I have to be off. I'm supposed to get my gaming device.

"Okay, well, see you later, buddy..."

Jason walked them around the store and Adam/Rocky were impressed, but Rocky was focused on something in the corner. An Exbox. He ran toward it. Adam shakes his head. "Don't give Rocky your whole store..."

Cory came in. He stopped in front of Jason. "Nice place, I heard it's new..." He talked to someone on the way over.

Jason shook his hand and rose a brow at Adam and Rocky. They did the same.

"Can I help you to any of the electronics...? Computers...? Gadgets...?"

"How about that Exbox...?" Rocky hugged it close. "NO!" He actually had a pout. Jason laughed. "Give it here..., Rocky..."

"This is CRAZY! You're giving it away for FREE...!"

"No, I'm not," he shook his head. "It's mine," he growled. Cory chuckled. "We can share cause it's obvious you're still a kid..."

" I. Am. NOT. A. KID. Munchkin..."

Then, something attacked. Cory looked outside. 'Uh oh! Abnominal!'

Kimberly warned them of all the villains already and this guy is the leader.

Jason, Adam, and Rocky also followed him as he made a move against the villain.

"Give it up, sissy!"

Dino creature from Jurassic Park laughed. A hallow cold... laugh.

"Hand me your morpher!"

"Or the whole planet will be Abnominal's."

"I don't buy what you're selling!" "Guys," he spoke into his wrist.

Soon after, they showed up, the two guys and one girl. Rocky looked stunned. Adam and Jason's jaws also opened.

The jumped into action, becoming speed balls pummeling the monster left and right. Adam switched to Jason. "Let's intervene..."

They also jumped into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim felt the Crystal assume its power and unleashed a light into her body. She felt light and graceful on her feet like a Stegosaurus and she saw the large Dinosaur coming toward her. It spoke: _'Join the power...' _

Then, she ran through the Pink hoop and was bathed in a shower of sparks, the helmet having latched in place and her suit, encasing her.

"Stegosaurus Power," she cried at the tip of her voice.

She became the Pink Ranger.

In this suit, she is a Sorceress Ranger with a magic wand at her disposal.

The suit allowed her to teleport to their location and she got ready for battle.

"Awesome, a Pink Ranger," said Megan. She knew who it was. She had seen her mother boosting up the power to her Crystal.

Adam, Jason, and Rocky also looked. They saw her standing there in a very familiar stance. She pulled out a blaster. "Give it a rest," said Megan to the creature.

Abnominal: Let me show you my pets. He warped out a gigantic Snake, the size of the Ocean. "Meet, Poison Sting, your venomous new threat!" He said something in a language and the Snake understood. He used his tail to swipe at the Rangers. It shot darts of poison. Luckily, all rolled under it.

Jake attacked with a sidekick while Megan spun around and knocked it back with her elbow and Cory jumped with a spin kick, hurling it to Kim to finish it off with a slice of her sword. It swung down in an arch.

Cut the head clean from its body.

"Aghhhhh, prepare for next time!" Abnominal said from high above a tree.

"Damn, those Rangers, messing up my game! I have Kimberly Hart in sight!"

The Rangers all demorphed and ran to Kim.

Jake: Tell us who you are! He demanded. Kim slowly detached her helmet.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need you to go to the Petrified Forest, and dig up my Scoriphinx," said Abnominal to one of his general leaders: Zorinphax.

"I'm going to pilot it to the Moon to make it my new home and then, we'll fly it to Earth where there will be terror everywhere!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Do it before I fry you to pieces!"

The general executed a perfect knee bow before gathering severe Pew Pods to do the digging.

Kim giggled at the look of surprise on Jason, Rocky, and Adam's faces. "Surprised...?"

"Well, we weren't expecting this...," he said mildly shocked.

Rocky: Geez girl! He gave her a big Koala Bear hug. "Missed you sis..."

She chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Rocko..."

The Pew Pods worked the ground and dug up the big Serpent like Craft with wings attached to each side.

The General Leader was surveying.

Or keeping guard of the dig site.

"So, this is my basement." "Welcome to Kimberly Hart's very own Retro Command Center."

"Get everyone together, this needs a reunion."

Rocky's finger twitched. "Look at this!" He fingered the Automatron and it popped out anything 'you can eat buffet.'

"Chicken wings. Salads. Fries! Say, this reminds of something on Andros' Megaship."

"You're looking at the man..." The Astro Ranger finally made his appearance. Kim found him and Zhane through a list of Ranger emergency contact she discovered in the last pieces of the Power Chamber.

And called Andros for allying help along with the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane.

"Yep, I am the founder of the 'Automatron.'

Jason: A Retro Ranger reunion.

Rocky swooned over the food.

Adam: Jesus Rocky, just garf it down!

He laughed. "You eat like a pig, bro...!"

"Have a slice," he demonstrated by cutting the pizza.

The alarm went to life again, alerting them of an incoming craft. This time, coming from Ko-35. Ashley's face appeared on screen. She had Eris on her lap and Yaphet sitting on the floor.

She talked through BETA, Deca enhanced 2.0.

"Hello love," Andros spoke through a soft teasing voice. She curved a smile. "Hello to you too..."


	7. Chapter 7

"And hello to you too, Erisis. Yaphet..."

The twins gurgled and went to play with the screen, crawling up and pretending to grab their father. Erisis giggled. "Dada!"

"Dada, dada, dada," she said eagerly trying to get through the screen for him.

Ashley tried to pull her back. "Sorry, the kid's just feisty. Come on Eris, go play with Yaphet..." She was tickled relentlessly. The boy on the other hand sailed something to his sister: A telekinesis floating ball.

That's when the ship of Darkhonda found them.

Darkhonda was actually alive during the countdown. He shot something at them. It hit and missed. Then, he manipulated the ship by turning it in the direction his way with a small digital gadget.

He damaged what's inside the ship already. Nothing was working as Ashley shot up. She kept the kids behind her as the evil villain, showed up laughing his heinous laugh. He eyed behind her back and said tantalizing, "Yellow Ranger show me how to explode the Earth or I'll have your kids for DINNER!" She refused to back down and gave him 'herself.'

Andros was screaming behind the screen. Something intercepted their communication as BETA crackled.

The monster forced her onto the ground and forced her to drink a dark liquid. In a few minutes, she began to sweat. Something was changing in her and she tried to fight to win her soul. Then, she gave away and fell flat.

Darkhonda had a deep ancient spite for Andros and it showed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley got up, but she wasn't the same Ashley anymore. She was something much 'deeper.'

Her eyes turned an unnatural red and she smiled. Quantrons took her hand and lead her to their quarry.

Deep in space, an evil force was coming, locking its site on Earth. It held much of the group of villains in history. In the entire span of the Power Rangers.

Most of them sat in a unit, but most of them also lounged around. Divatox grossly stuffed an eyeball in her mouth, chatting with Rita Repulsa. They were suddenly acting like the best of friends since their abrupt departure from the department of evil.

And now returned...

The dark presence of Dark Specter also floated around. He waited for two years to expand this empire amongst the people of Earth, tricking Zordon of his death and built his wall secretly.

So, a surprise happened. Ashley showed up wearing Astronema's outfit and carrying her staff, waving it around like a long metal pole. Her necklace beeped, letting her know her husband was on the other end. She took it and threw it aside before casting angry glares around the room.

"You all, prepare to head to Earth!" She marched up and said something discreet to Ecliptor. "I want to get my husband. No one is to interfere with this, but me...!"

Zhane: What are we waiting for, let's go get my sister...!


	9. Chapter 9

Inferno Fury was in an uproar. The clerk managed to get everyone to safety under his building's attic. Ashley's attack mysteriously showed up and it was brutal. People were running to take cover. Some commenced inside a set of fence. Some jumped over it. Basically, a chaos. That is until Andros arrived along with help. People cheered for the Power Rangers. "Go Go," they thundered. Applause rose as the two men hopped down to take on Astronema.

Zhane left a message for Karone. She was on her way with the team.

The ones more experienced in handling the dark princess's attacks.

This one was light years improved.

"Dark Princess, someone wants to speak to you," said the reprogrammed Quantron. They can talk like a human, are more advanced, and intelligent rather than a empathetic robot.

She put line one on and the deep voice from its abyss spoke to her. "Astronema," it hissed. She turned around and fired a shot. It hit someone and fried them to pieces.

Andros stopped mid- sentence. He was deeply hurt. "Ash," he shook his head numerous times. She glared maliciously. "I'm killing and you and Zhane better back off!"

Zhane walked over to her slowly. "Ash, you're not you right now... But, you will be when this is all over. Guilty. Down trodden. Is this what you really want...? Cause I'm sure you would want to walk away from it."

He ran up and hugged her to his chest. "I love you! I love you!" Andros began to cry and shake with his lower mouth trembling.

Zhane continued. "What about Erisis? Yaphet...? You don't care about them...?"

"My daughter and son," she whispered. Darkhonda blasted them.

"You won't ruin my fun," he said.

Andros engaged in a fight with him. He pummeled him and had him defeated in a second. He was standing and shouting. "Curse you to Hell...!"


	10. Chapter 10

The other rangers also got there to form a shield around Ashley so that Darkhonda can't brainwash her with his tricks.

Ashley was emotionless. She killed a man. She killed him. Just took him down with a blast from her dumb staff. And she made a mess out of the city. It's now sunk to the ground.

"Come back to me, you useless BITCH!" It was a voice she'll never forget.

One of the city people whom she injured had a spring on his arm and was yelling at her in obscenities.

He was mocking her with Andros's voice, telling her she's useless and to always remember what she did to his arm.

More people came at her and her mind was redirecting. It was spinning.

Finally, the murderer came out. Not Ashley. It was Astronema. The warrior. The princess. The darkness. And the madness.

She laughed and struck down more civilians. "You people are a complete waste of my time. So, let me introduce you to something, called: Pain and electricity bolts!"

Andros turned around and kicked down her staff. He shook her. "ASH... NO NO NO NO ASH...!"

She knocked him aside and continued to use her staff like a pipe. It landed on him like a whip lash, bashing him over the head and then, striking his chest and legs.

She turned him back around and kicked him, yelling. Andros was in shock, rolling around with a gasp. His eyes were large and round.

Kim kicked away a Quantron and turned around, blasting it.

Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger with his weapon kicking them away.

Adam was a Green blur and a Black as he demonstrated years of martial arts experience.

Cassie was lifting Andros up.

T.J. charged at Darkhonda with his Astro Axe hitting him over and over.

The JR team and Carlos were fighting back to back.

And Jason joined Zhane at running at Darkhonda.

"Give her back to us, you CREEP!"


	11. Chapter 11

This is when Abnominal got involved.

He sat back and enjoyed the Rangers getting a piece of Dark Specter and decided to move his team a notch, by joining and combining forces with them.

'Allying with the past villains,' he thought with a laugh.

"Can't wait to see the look on Darkhonda's face to know that his brother is back in the game."

Hyena Man followed him, swinging his tail.

"Rise my pets," said Ivan Ooze as he waited for his Tengus to hatch on a distant planet known as Ryan's Comet. The same place, he snorted that the Rangers kicked him to and he wallowed in misery for weeks before truly coming back to himself. Now, he is ready to crush his foes, trap them in his snow globe and leave them in his castle here.

He hated Zordon...

Inside Zordon's mind:

'I made a mistake by not telling the Rangers. I am in a deep sleep and Ivan is probably still alive. I can feel my brother and his evil everywhere.'

"Those interfering kids will be mine too. I need them for my plans. I need them to take over the world!"

"DEFEAT OUR OTHER BROTHER, DARK SPECTER...!"

Kim was sent to Dulcea. She was to give her rangers Ninja Ranger Powers with Dinosaurs. "Hello, Kimberly, come with me... And I will restore all of your powers to you."

Dulcea made it to the top and Kim stood at the bottom. She threw dust over her and the light blinded them both before it came down and she was in her old garb again, but with a Dinosaur power coin.

Dulcea shook her staff and in came a gift: The Stegosaurus dinosaur. It walked its large body over and said to Kim, "I am your new protector, defending all that is right. Call upon me and use me wisely..."

"Hello Stego," she shook its clawed fingers.

"My name is Stego and your friend saved me when Ju Ju Knight was destroyed. But, I feel that he is back."

Jason: Man, we need to get this guy! He punched twice and got kicked in the ribs and sliced.

Dana was called in and carried him into the ambulance.

"Just save your strengths Jason...", she said messaging his hair.

He lied back down. "Thanks, Dane... H- how's Carter...?"

"I stopped the bleeding. He'll be fine."

They could hear the fight outside. It was getting more intense.

"Sucks that I'm in here when I should be out and battling."

Dana: You're hurt and need to lay still so I can put this vaccine in you.

It'll clot up the blood. Now, sit still!

"Yes, mam!"

It was indeed getting more intense as Ivan showed up. This time, it's the Rangers facing all the villains together including him.

"Tengus, I order you to destroy them!"

Birds flew with their beaks hitting through the teams. "Hey Ivan, look up here!" Everyone looked to the sky.

Kimberly shot down and a holographic Stego came with her.

"Stego Eggs, attack!" Pink eggs came hurdling at him.

Several knocked him down and off his feet.

Ivan growled and got back up, yelling and throwing a fit. "I'll get you, come down and face me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kim somersaulted off the air and landed a jab, bouncing off a Cog, and twisted her body around in the air, kicking out with both legs dragging Darkhonda down. Then, she dueled with Ivan. They both twisted, kicked, punched while everyone got into their own battle.

Dark Specter finally showed his evil face crackling. The sky was getting dark as millions of Quadras showed up, dropping silver and gold Cogs and Quantrons. A sea of massive fire landed on Earth.

An array of fireballs hit the ground, exploding.

Zordon slowly opened his eyes.

Alpha 5 was running on Eltare. Someone tried to track him and he slipped inside a small space ship, slamming shut the door.

"Ninjor, pick me up!"

The Blue guardian appeared in a flash of light. He sped up the ship and they were off toward the Power Chamber. They were going to build it and make it bigger and better.

With heavier defenses and artillery.

The holographic Dinosaur became one large Stego stomping the ground and destroying enemies.

It woke up its siblings: The T- Rex, the Tricera, and the Ptera came roaring, charging, or flying to the city.

Ju Ju Knight showed up with their Zords.

Battle was finally going to the other side.

White JR: Let's even up the score! White Knight Change!

Something gave him a hard armor with side arm spikes. His helmet grew Viking horns. He attacked Darkhonda in mid- air, over and over spinning around him and sending damage to the monster's body.

It was giving up.

Ivan overpowered himself and grew to the size of a giant, spitting Purple fireballs out of his mouth.

Kim powered up the Zords and jumped inside the Stego.

"Hello, I'm Kimberly."

"Hey Kim, good to have you. Now, let's destroy big headed villain!"

"Right, Mega Zord form!"

All of the Zords folded and came into one single large Zord with a Golden shield plate for a chest plate.

"Dino Sword," they yelled and struck down Ivan. He had to teleport out.

Rita screamed. "You idiot! What are you doing!? Get back out there...!"

"Why am I listening to the witch...," he growled and stormed to complain to his brother.

Dark Specter: Ivan, you sneaky fool...

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Sending sparky after me ey...?"

Zedd protected Goldar. "He's an ape!"

"The Gold Buffoon is pathetic is what he is!" Zedd fired his staff and Rita started to charge him, but Dark Specter fired a fireball.

It went straight at them.

And clobbered Ooze.


	13. Chapter 13

The Rangers are allowed to celebrate at last, but it's not the end for the Jurassic Roar rangers dealing with Abnominal and his henchmen.

They have a long ways to go before truly celebrating, but for now, just hanging out with the older Rangers and enjoy juicy gossip like Rocky accidently becoming a prey to the Pinball machine or Kim getting picked on constantly. Kat's Purse Monster. Things that normal Rangers experience.

Just regular teenage- dome.

Tommy cast a longing look at Kim.

"Can I talk to you for a minute...?"

"So, what do you want to talk about," she said.

He blushed shyly. "Do- do- you- ever think about the what ifs...? What if you didn't break up with me... And I didn't let you...?" She blushed furiously. "Are you implying something...?"

"I want a second chance Kim."

She snapped her head up. "You do...?"

"Kimberly, the letter shouldn't have happened and the whole Turbo mess."

"That was me being stupid. I wanted you to move on, but I didn't expect to hurt you so bad..."

"I was pretty angry at first. But then, I dated Kat..."

She hushed him with a finger and they leaned in for a kiss. Made out with their tongues entwined.

He rubbed her back as she moaned.

"Hello lovebirds!"

Rocky ran up to the group with his donut hanging.

"Guess who's the newest oldest couple...!?"

Jason: I can see them making out all the way from here.

He slapped hands with Rocky.

Megan: I'm going to go say hi...

She got up and beckoned for her teammates.

Jake: 'Man, how do I get together with her... I really like Megan a lot.'

Megan: 'He's a good guy. I want him to like me...'

Cory: 'Should really get them together...'

She stopped their make out. Kim smiled and waved to the group. Tommy did too. He looked Megan over particularly interested in 'her.'

Kim stepped in to introduce, telling him how she got her. Tommy stood and gave both girls a hug. "Welcome Megan Hart... To the Pr family. And to ours'..." He smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Megan's Past: **

_Megan Hannigan was 13, playing in the field her dad worked at when it was attacked. By strange beings. _

_She was swept away by a female ranger as the building her dad was in exploded. _

_It left a scar embedded in her heart and she was determined to make it up to Mr. Hannigan. Her mom was already dead. Now, her dad too. _

_She 'would' make it up for the demons responsible. _

_She made Kim understand her determination for revenge and even Kim thought it was the right idea even though, she wasn't trained in this field. _

_But, Kim had no choice. _

_It's really her responsibility for Megan to be taken care of. _

_Even if she's breaking a sacred code, to never engage in warfare. _

Megan snapped out of her dream. She looked at the computer to make sure no attacks went unnoticed while she fell asleep, being the only one there.

"Hey Kim, how did you adopt Megan," came Jason's voice.

"Well, the Pew Pods made a scene and I had to save her from the explosion. I mean what creep would leave a thirteen year old..."

Jason laughed and hugged his sis close. "That's the Kim I know... Always there for others and not herself. Zordon's chosen." He said softly and fondly.

She shrugged. "Sacred duty..."

Tommy found Megan typing ferociously away and was so concentrated that she didn't even see or hear him tiptoeing next to her. He chuckled. "Hey, Kim's daughter..."

She closed the laptop in surprise.

"Hello to you too!"

Jake: You gotta help me, Cory! With Meg! I like her, but she won't like me.

"Dude, don't waste anymore time. Just tell her ALREADY...!"

"Can I help you with something," asked an annoyed Kiki. Drew slammed down the Mountain Dew. "You should give me 50 bucks for the drink you just poured all over my brand new Batman shirt!"

"Really," she said upset.

"Andrew, you always show up pissed and bragging about something. Time for you to grow a head!"

Pew Pods ran over to the two bullies.

"AHHHH, go away," they screamed all at once, forgetting about their dumb fight.

Megan's alarm beeped. She sighed, seeing her two bullies getting harassed now by the Pods.

"I really hate to say this, but we gotta go..."

Tommy grabbed his White Ranger morpher and they called for the others.

Jake: That's it, unhand them!


	15. Chapter 15

Megan charged up her arm with light Blue waves of energy before power punching the monster, making him let go of Drew. "Tyranno Drill," yelled Jake going at it in a dance with the Pews.

"T- Top Spin move," showed off their Green teammate.

Kim neatly back flipped and said, "Arm Blade!" Her arm created spikes like knives and pounded into the flesh of the monster.

Abnominal screamed as his latest creation fell.

He charged himself into one large giant, stomping almost everything. Kim called for their Zords and they got in, getting a major battle and some damage done. The Rangers felt a swift slice of his claws and were electrified inside.

The White Morphin Ranger came up onto the Zord.

"Let me inside, Kim," he said to the shock and surprise of the others.

But she opened the hole and he dropped in, sliding into an extra seat far back.

"One more Ranger to join the game! Abnominal, your days are numbered!" He said.

"Cocky White," he batted the Zord aside and it swiped at it, powering up its robotic fingers to shoot out little bomb like lasers.

Ju Ju grew himself this time. "Time to intervene! Delta charging up!"

"Ju Ju Knight Bot!"

He used his Dino tail to strike the monster and knocked him into the Zord. It hurled it upwards with a bouncing knee kick.

Then, Kim pressed a button to bring out her Sword. It destroyed the monster and sent Abnominal away again. "I'll be back and you can count on me getting stronger," he said angry.

He destroyed a few Pew Pods in his anger.

"I need an evil Ranger. Some dumb enough kid to not take notice... Hm, that Drew is interesting and maybe my best shot! I'll just have to do it!" He peeked into the kid's room.

Drew kicked over a lamp and fell on his bed, thinking.

'I wish I'm not just some lonely bully and a loser sidekick.'

"Oh Drewww," it sang. "What the," he got up ready to fight. "You kidnapped me," he pointed accusingly. "I know your every need." He stopped pacing to let him mull on this.

"How do you know my need," he asked confused.

"I see you everyday, sitting on this bed every night doing the same thing. Thinking. Mulling. Getting frustrated. I can help you..." Drew was getting interested. He sat up, listening.

"Hey, have you guys seen Drew," asked Kiki. She looked around for him everywhere. Megan had a sinking feeling that Abnominal and his goons were behind this.

Cory: Hey, you don't think they got him again, do you...?

Drew stood before a machine and it was put on his head. He had something on his wrist, a shiny Megalo Morpher.


	16. Chapter 16

The Red Ranger came to life.

He will be the ultimate new leader after this evil changes into good.

Drew's eyes glowed and turned back.

"Master, what can your servant do," he said in a chilly voice.

"Go to Earth and eliminate the Rangers: Kimberly, Megan, Jake, and Cory.

Downtown was a busy day with the skateboarders getting ready on their ramp.

Megan was first in line.

She did a 280 and then, a 360 backward.

Everyone applauded.

Jake was yelling the hardest along with Cory and their new friend, Kiki. But, she was worried for Drew...

Megan laid out a hand on her. "Hey, he'll be alright..."

"I hope so..."

But Drew wasn't alright. He was changed to a deep dark evil, inhabiting the kid's body.

He was too weak to fight the spell because he chose to go along with it instead of the evil taking control.

It's now grasping him.

Drew went to the park.

He saw the ramp and blasted it under complete control by his Master.

Kiki almost fell off her seat. "Drew...," she tried to reach for him, but Jake pulled her back. "This isn't him!"

'Tyranno, what's wrong with him,' he spoke to his Dinosaur.

"Evil has taken control."


	17. Chapter 17

She picked up her first place trophy after and received a medallion.

Someone came to congratulate the skateboarders and to take photos.

Megan and Kiki stood next to each other after their small talk about Drew. The others were fighting Drew to distract him from the reward ceremony.

Drew brought out his Megalo Zord.

The others called for their Zords.

He had them in Multi- Freeze.

Jake pressed buttons, but the Dinos were solid Ice.

"He's got us in some kind of trap!"

"I can't get a lock!"

Megan jumped up to help and fought with Drew inside the Megalo.

She took over the consoles and shifted it off the Zords.

Cory: Okay, let's ram this guy!

Jake: Firing now!

Both Megan and Drew hopped out as Megalo exploded.

Drew: They just ransacked my Zord!

"I'm sending you another one."

Newly formed Megalo came down better with a body shield and sword.

Drew: Try me in Warrior Mode!

"Megalo full power!"

This battle was over quick and Drew was sent back to base with a livid leader screaming at him. There are 3 wolf heads following him, eyes glowing sharply in the dark.

"You failed!"

"I tried sir," he shrugged.

"You- you tried...," he snorted.

"Try again!"


	18. Chapter 18

"You failed," he bellowed.

Drew shrunk from the force.

"I'll be ready," he gulped.

Malice growled. "3 wolves, come give our pet a tour..."

He screamed as the wolves tore into him, teeth ripping and grinding.

Kiki wondered into a wood with a lake. She saw a large Peacock and 2 Bucks fighting. It was calming.

She saw a long neck walking toward her, poking its head and kissing her. "Hey friendly," she said with a giggle.

It dropped a morpher. 'Ju Ju Knight's Purple Apatosaurus Morpher for you my, my mistress.'

'Go and be with the Triassic.'

Jake was talking to Megan. Finally, they were alone together.

"Hey, want to go see Sky Kilton's band play this Saturday...?"

"That'll be really cool," she smiled.

Cory: Yes!

Kim pulled his ears. "Come with me and test out my Lemonade..."

Later, they were getting dressed for their date. Megan wore a pale blue sundress and Jake had on his specialty leather jacket with his hair spiked and gelled. He wore a White vest and Black trimmed slacks, very fashionable.

"Wow, you look good," they both said admiring. "Thanks," Jake held out the tickets.

They were off.

"This is rocking! Wooh!" Shouted Jake. Meg also shouted loudly.

That's when Drew interfered with it.

"Time to blast this joint...!"

Jake charged at him.

"Oh no, you're not going to ruin my day!"


	19. Chapter 19

Jake twisted around with a kick and rolled under him, bringing his leg up and dragging him down. Megan assaulted the air and landed a punch to his head.

"Knock out of it Drew," he snapped.

Megan swapped places with him and said softly, "You need to get it together... You're one of us and he's been feeding you lies..." Kim typed in a code and she was surprised. Drew chose the evil instead.

"Abnominal is my master," he said grouchily.

He swung at Jake but he dodged.

"And he didn't brainwash me..."

Megan and Jake: You're kidding me!

Kim showed the others and Kiki was livid.

"I know Drew wouldn't be that stupid!"

Kim sighed and took her aside. "Face it, your friend lied to us."

She showed her morpher. "What do you want me to do with this...?"

"Join your teammates..."

"And help us fight Abnominal." She looked at Tommy and Kim and called out her morph.

'I'll bring Drew back...'

"Dude, you're an ass," screamed Jake. He did a split kick and jab this time. Megan rolled under him and jumped up with more punches.

Drew: Blue and White Rangers, you just don't get it!

Kiki flew in. "But, I do...!"

"PURPLE RANGER!?"


	20. Chapter 20

He let them fly back to her, sending a wave of repeated sparks.

Green dropped out of the sky with his weapon, hitting and dicing.

The Rangers all had multi- weapons. Any they can form and attach to the other weapons.

Abnominal was watching and had the 3 wolves sent down to aid the Red Ranger.

They all growled and charged. Megan jumped sky high and used her blaster to destroy one wolf. They all shot at the same time.

"NOOO, MY BEAUTIFUL PETS...," moaned the dark villain.

Drew was once again sent back. "You have failed me time and time again! I should just kill you and be done with it!" "Yes," said the Scorpion.

"Sire, he is a waste. I say KILL HIM and become powerful yourself!"

Drew bowed his head. "They were all right about YOU...!"


	21. Chapter 21

His conscience was suddenly spared and he glared at the dark being.

"I am not your pet anymore so drop the act, Abnominal!"

Frost blew something at him.

"Get the Red Ranger!"

He circled Scorpion in an arena.

Scorpion's tail swung but he rolled under it and jumped up, kicking its head.

Apato came into his conscience. 'Call for your Power Sword!' "Power Sword," he grabbed it and sliced at the tail. It came part before piecing back together.

"Nice trick, but I won't buy it!" "Apato gun!" He fired at Scorpion and this time, the tail was gone. Scorpion screamed and his head became enlarged, separated into 3 in his wrath.

It clawed at his chest and sparks went everywhere. Drew dropped his gun, but jumped into the air, picking it up and shooting again until the Scorpion splattered. He fought the Pews and went after his main guy. It ran scared and used his staff to block kicks and punches. Finally, disappearing though the Vortex.

Red Ranger leaped after him. Kim saw it and called for backup. They all ran straight to Drew. Jake helped him and Cory went to side with Megan and Kiki.

They flipped, rolled, dodged, ducked, and punched until Abnominal found what he was looking for: A time hole. "I will be BACK!"

Jake: Is he gone...?

"Um, not completely...," said Kim. She is in deep thought. 'He went through the time hole. In the past, the Scientists warned of a possible rift if he were to instable the time lines... Oh NO...!'

"Come back with me, NOW...!"

Abnominal traveled into the Mighty Morphin era.

He saw a younger Kim and recognized her immediately. His evil face spread out with glee. 'It's time I put an end to you...'

Zedd made Goldar go down there and create a monster in the form of Grumble Bee. The team challenged him and ended their battle, but a clap was heard.

Kim was freaked out. "EWW, who brought 'him...?'

He wanted to break her face. Make her serve him forever.

"I am going to be your worst nightmare!"

Zack leaped forward. "Did Zedd make you...!?"

"Hah! That fool! I am Abnominal, feared ruler of the Dinosaurs!"


	22. Chapter 22

"We need to figure out what Abnominal done and rectify it..."

"But, first, we'll need to figure out where he went and reverse it."

Kim typed into the computer. She was already trying to molectulate the time break.

Megan got on her laptop. "Here's the frequency..."

"And the time loop..."

Kim: Yes, it's back! We need to go!

"But, where to...," she asked with a sigh and sat down.

Megan: Some of you guys need to stay here. So, us three will go... She pointed to herself, Jake, and Cory.

The others are to remain.

Mighty Morphin Era:

"It is 'I' the great Abnominal and I am here to crush you!"

Rita: That's our Rangers!

He laughed. "You and Zedd are no longer in charge, so GO! GET LOST!"

Zedd: Ban together and we can eliminate the Power Rangers!

"NO, YOU FOOL," he steamed.

MMPR were confused. They looked at them weirdly.

Kim: You guys, I think this is going to take all night...

Tommy: Hey metal for brains, let's FIGHT!

The rangers unleashed their weapons and all ran at them.

The sound of someone dropping in alerted them. It was Goldar.

He had a hold of Abnominal. The sword pressed against his neck. "YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THEIR PLANS...!"

Rita: Uhh Goldar, thank the devils you got here...!

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD OF A BAFOON...!"

They forgot about the Rangers but, their weapons were already on them.

Tommy waved around Saba and stabbed Zedd and Rita while Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Tri, and Jase parried blows with Abnominal.

Jason separated and went to Goldar.

"Come here you monkey- for- breath...!"


	23. Chapter 23

Goldar and Jason clashed swords like a Titan and a Red Morphin Ranger, battling it out. One for the planet and one against.

"You vain villains will never take out the Rangers," he said mocking Zedd too. This burned his reptilian skin as he charged. Jase sent a flying kick to his face and then, punched Goldar.

Rita went after Kimberly and Trini, but Abnominal got Kim.

He laughed at her and she huffed, this time charging at Billy and Zack.

Back in the future, it was a race against time to save the past superheroes.

The Rangers are ready to leave.

Kim handed something out. "Here's your pack. There's a digital I put in there for emergencies should you get lost."

"And you will have to find Zordon." They finally decoded where Abnominal went after a whole day typing.

Jake stood in front. "Let's go..."

They spotted the time hole. Jake called out their morphs and they hopped through. One by one, each were transferred to the other side. To a world unknown to them.

They separated to find Zordon.

A past one in a gigantic tube was not something Megan really thought about finding, but strange things happen. To strange people.

Especially people like them.

They were the Power Rangers. This was an assignment.

Kim: I just hope they find him...

She knew it wasn't a fluke. He knew it wasn't a fluke.

This was a test of will.

And the fate of the balance relied on it.


	24. Chapter 24

They walked around in silence for a while until Kim talked to them through the intercom.

"Go up the hill..."

Megan and Jake listened while Cory slacked behind. They found what they were looking for: The Command Center standing like it was never destroyed.

"Alright Kim, we found it."

"Go in."

Alpha felt someone coming in. "Ai ai ai ai ai, INTRUDER!"

"Do not be afraid. I sense this is not bad..."

"How can it not be bad," he asked his mentor.

He looked up at Zordon, confounded. "I feel their energy. That with ranger powers."

"How is this even possible...," he said shocked.

Jake looked around. He was lifted into the air. Megan and Cory jumped back. "What was that...," she asked with a gasp.

Cory: Caused by power. A massive amount of 'power.'

Megan: But, who...?

"By Zordon of Eltare..."

Ninjor looked around. "You're in the right place..."

"Who's the Blue guy," Jake whispered.

"I have no idea."


	25. Chapter 25

"I am Ninjor and you're looking at the Command Center."

Megan: This place is so retro...

She walked around, peeking at every stone structure.

Jake also studied the Blue being with intensity.

He was thinking.

"Kim's archive said you were the Blue Ninja Master, but you're not from around this time, are you...?" Ninjor sighed.

"No, afraid not. Kimberly sent me."

"To keep you out of trouble."

"What just happened to you, Jake...," asked Cory. "You lifted off the ground for 10 minutes."

Zordon: It's the Ninja Master. But, what is he doing here...?

Alpha: Did you hear them, Zordon...? Not being from around here...?

"It could mean anything."

Jake: I think someone is trying to let us in...

Someone with a lot of magic.

The MMPR team defeated their foes quickly and were called back.

"Hey, what's going on," Jason took off his helmet.

He looked wary.

Kim spotted them on the Viewing Globe. "Okay, this is freaking me OUT!"

Trini: Zordon, there are intruders!

"They're not here to harm us."

"Who are they," asked Billy confused.

The Guardian lifted all three into the air and they were shocked.

So were the people inside.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ninja Master, what is this place...," asked Megan. He looked back. "I told you. The Command Center. Home of Zordon..."

"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Jake gasped.

Jason stared at the teens for a long time and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Jase," she wanted to run to him. Ever since Tommy and Kim united, she was told to call them family. And he, Jason Scott was her uncle.

"Okay, how can I be your uncle when I'm just a kid..."

Megan sputtered. "And why did you call me Jase...? I don't believe we've met."

Crap. She needed to explain now.

Making them believe it was going to be a challenge.

"I'm Megan Hart. This is Jake. And that's Cory... We're- we're rangers from the future."

Skink- a- Rina decided to play with her sire's toys as he was away and can't reach her.

She created the Tur- Pod.

It was a half Turtle/half Dolphin.

"Go and make the Rangers your snacks," she commanded.

It was going to be havoc that day as Tur- Pod made the lake polluted.

Kim: Someone go down there and dispatch this monster.

Drew stood up. "Let's go...!"

The morphed rangers showed up just as he was finished.

"Ah, more toys to play with," he hissed.

"Stop right there, villain!"

"And oh my God, you're so UGLY," shouted Kiki.

"Nimrods, get them," he yelled at the Pews.

Rangers and Pew Pods fought back and forth but they used their stun guns to deflect them.

The Pods were easily defeated, but not Tur. He was super challenging.

Its spikes were dangerous as it struck them with shock waves.

The pollution got to them. Kiki passed out with a high fever. Drew was on the ground unmoving and faced down. Kim raced up to them. She had to carry Drew back. And Kiki rested against Tommy/Andros.

"Now, that was a really tough battle," blurted out Drew.

He was in sleep and Kiki in the same condition.

Dana: You guys are seriously injured by whatever it was he gave you.

"Poison," she murmured and passed out again.


	27. Chapter 27

Drew was conscious again. He had a migraine and held his head.

Kiki tried to wake up, but the dream was pulling her in. She saw the Zords getting stomped and trashed until nothing was left. She was crying over their dead bodies. Friends. People like family to her. All gone. But her.

"Well, did the poison work...," she asked him. Tur- Pod nodded and swung his tail.

"It should get into their minds pretty soon. Then, the toxin will slowly eat their insides."

"Very well," she laughed.

"Master will be pleased."

"Everyone, give Dana space," demanded Kim. They all shuffled behind the door to keep guard, but she was really having none of it.

Dana put in the antidote. "It should wake them up. Could be a few days..."

"They can't dehydrate. Need plenty of fluids. Keep them up and don't let them pass out."

"Yes," said Kim sadly as she glanced at 'her' kids.

They were just children, not Rangers. Just teens in colored suits sworn to battle against demons like this one. But, none of them really asked for it.

They were chosen.

There was a huge weight when she asked them to accept.

It was testing her nerves.

She's basically their parent in this war.

Tommy leaned against her. He was worried too. What if there was a next attack? And a next...?

Who was to guard the city...?

They were all older and wiser now.

Not teenagers in shape.

The others better get back.

And soon...


	28. Chapter 28

"Megan Hart," Kim whispered.

The others waited for her to say something.

She blinked. "You won't believe any of it, but in the future, you're my adoptive mother."

Jason glared. "Have you grown three heads!?"

Jake: You believe in the Power Rangers so, why not time travel...?

But yes, Kimberly Hart is her mom. Hence, the same names.

Jason sighed and put down his arm.

"Okay, say you're right, but what are you doing here...?"

Billy: And why just three...? Where's the rest of your team...? And are you even Power Rangers...?

Cory: Yes and we needed people there to help fight. You see, there are villains in every time line and we're here to make sure this one gets sent back.

Abnominal blew a casket. He fired off blasts.

"That stupid Zedd just has to rival me... I will have to show the both of them!"

Few days had gone by. The rangers in the other world are dealing and Drew/Kiki got better. He was constantly fidgety and wanted to get up, but Dana and Kim both pressured him to stay in bed.

He hated following orders.

Kiki sat down, feeling sympathetic. "You'll be out there in no time..." She smiled timidly.

The others were dealing on their own. They still have to get Jason to trust them.

"And why is your uncle so intimidating," asked Cory as they walked away from the park.

"We have to remember, we're in their world. They probably aren't expected to respect us."

Megan: Just got to figure out how...

Putties grabbed her.

She tried to kick them but they pulled harder.

Jake jumped and kicked them off.

"Don't get separated," he said. They began to call their weapons without morphing.

Megan was tossed into the air and struck two beams. The putties went down. More put up a fight.

Jake tossed one to Cory who hit it back to him. They danced and parried. Megan used Gymnastics' moves to show her skills.

Pretty soon, they got rid of the Putties.


	29. Chapter 29

"Boy, you pack a punch! What is your problem!?" Said Jake from the ground.

Goldar beat Abnominal to the scene and knocked them like a bowling pin.

Megan twisted underneath him and aimed high for his head, allowing Jake and Cory to pull themselves together.

"Thanks," they nodded and charged with a power punch.

"Astral Power Pack," both guys screamed.

"Sonic Spin," said Megan too as she became this radiant Blue energy field surrounding the putties.

She enjoyed beating them to a pulp with her fast fists pounding through. Her body darted around like a Tornado.

Another one of their special power abilities coming along with these powers.

Billy didn't think they were Power Rangers. He wasn't convinced that these 'kids' were like them with even more power.

But he wasn't going to chagrin them until they explain. Unlike Jason who's bouncing like a wild animal.

"It's too much of a risk," he said solemnly.

Billy: We'll just have to take it right now, Jase...

"If they're really Power Rangers, it can't hurt to help..."

"And come on Jase," said Trini the calm one.

She put a hand over his shoulder. "We need to trust them."

"We need to figure this out..." He leaned into her.

"Just be careful!"

Megan was thrown back by the blow. She kicked the putty and jumped with a split kick then, bounced back down and did it again.

She drilled them both.

"More Putties!"

Jake: What messages are you sending!?


	30. Chapter 30

Goldar: To take you clowns out!

Megan: Oh, BIG MOUTH!

They all unsheathed their Jurassic Growl Swords and ran at him.

Megan loved the jewels at the end of each sword. She slammed hers' upward and Blue wind picked up until the head of her Dinosaur came out. It was Ptera opening its mouth to swallow them in.

Putties tried to crawl out, but no use, Ptera gulped them down.

Cory focused on a Green Earth and he was inside a dark arena with dark Green holographs. He had his sword and Goldar was there. They attacked each other.

Jake folded his sword to become a Gun cannon with a T- Red head.

It cut into Abnominal.

Drew and Kiki were allowed out of bed. They walked up to the group of ten rangers lead by Kim and Tommy. "Hey Dr. T... Kim..."

"Are you guys okay enough to be walking around," asked Tommy.

Drew: God, I hate staying in BED and yep, we're fine and good...!

Kim: We need all of us to be in top form...

She said seriously.

Kira: To take out the baddies. Cause it looks like he's serious.

And mental enough to just be able to pull it off.

Destroy you...

"That is really creepy." Drew pulled her and kissed the crown of her head.

She furiously blushed and looked at the others before glancing at him or away from him.

Drew: Let's go outside for a minute.

"What did you have in mind...?"

He pulled her again. "I like you," he grumbled.

"What do you think they're talking about," asked Karone peeking outside to the quiet laughter of the room. Especially Rocky spitting out a donut. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


End file.
